


Who knew it would be like this?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: None of them could have ever imagined this.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Who knew it would be like this?

Our story starts many years after Salazar Slytherin's death. Two of his best friends and fellow founders, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff have been married for 20 years and have two children of their own. Today marks the anniversary of his death and this will not go unnoticed.

There was a frantic knock at the door late at night.

Godric and Helga were reminiscing about the good old days and had been drinking firewhisky that night.

Helga laughed. "Was that the front door, Ricky?"

Godric shrugged. "I'll go see."

He opened the front door and in staggered their dear friend and the widow of Salazar, Rowena Ravenclaw.

She took one look at the pair of them and burst into tears.

Godric helplessly stared at her, as Helga led her to a seat with comforting words to soothe her.

Helga said, "Row, calm yourself. What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Rowena muttered, "This day gets tougher every year, but this year was the worst."

Godric asked, "What made this year different from the others?"

Rowena told them in barely more than a whisper, "This year I discovered that he had wiped some of my memories... We had a child together and he made me forget all about him."

Helga hugged her and stated, "That's awful, dear."

Rowena went on, "His name is Sebastian, he sent me a letter which arrived by owl this morning."

Godric unexpectedly hugged her as well and replied, "You know we're always here for you, if you need us, Row. No matter what, remember?"

Row nodded and sadly said, "The vow Salazar insisted we make the day we met, I know"


End file.
